Imaginary Friend
by WolfRunner326
Summary: AU. Shuichi has always considered Youko a fatherly figure. But recently, he's been asking for strange requests, been more violent and short with him. Is Youko more then what he's let on? What will Shuichi do? Rated T for safety
1. Divorce

WolfRunner: I need to stop getting ideas while I'm on other stories, it makes everything complicates things.

Yusuke: That's what I've been telling you

WolfRunner: Shut up! Anyways, I've always been rather interested with the relationship between Youko and Shuichi, and there's almost no stories about them on FanFiction! My thought: THIS MUST BE REMEDIED IMMEDIATELY! And I must be the one to do it ^.^

WolfRunner: Now, This is an AU, so Kurama does not join the Spirit Detectives and I'm saying Youko didn't fully merge with Shuichi. One more thing, this is not a yaoi, we can all breathe easy now. If you think there is some yaoi stuff in there, that if your imagination. Its not that I don't like it, it's just that I won't be able to write it without running out of the room screaming. Now ladies and gentlemen, let the chaos commence!

Disclaimer: The wolf obsessed authoress does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Age 7:

I sat on the ground holding my favorite toy as the movers went through our house taking the things Mother wanted out. Mother said we were moving to Tokyo without Father. She said that they didn't love each other anymore and aren't going to be married anymore. When I ask her why, Mother always gives me a sad look and says, "it just didn't work out sweetie"

Father says I'll be able to visit him once a month for a weekend, "Just us men," He would say with a smile. Mother came into the room and told me it was time to go. I hated this, but Mother said it was for the best. I went into out car and sat in my booster seat, grabbed the seatbelt and with some difficulty, slide it into place. It was then my best friend in the whole world came out.

His name was Youko. He's been with me since I was born. He told me he was my guardian angel, and I believed him. He looked like an angel, he wore all white and had fox ears and a tail. He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, he didn't say anything but he was trying to say it was alright.

What strange ideas you get when your young. I always thought that everyone had an angel watching over them. After the move; I told Mother about Youko, "You have an imaginary friend? That's nice." Mother said and walked off, she was obviously holding back tears, she did not want to talk to me at the moment.

"_She's just having a hard time with the divorce,_" Youko explained, "_She'll be fine._"

"if she's upset, why did she leave Father?" I asked, Youko sighed,

"_Only she can answer that._"

I learned a month later why Mother divorced Father. It was to be my first outing with Father for the weekend. We were supposed to meet at his house. I eagerly ran around my room finding clothes to pack for the trip. Youko was on my bed checking the contents of my suitcase to see if I needed anything. He couldn't touch anything, but he told me what I needed. Soon the phone rang and Mother went to answer it. I wasn't really into what she was saying until she started raising her voice.

"Your pushing aside your only son! So what? You set up this time Matsue!" She then hung up on the man. She walked into my room with a sad look on her face.

"You have to wait for next month Shuichi, you Father can't make it this time." Youko looked between me and Mother. All the stress about the move was piling up inside me the whole month, but this made me explode. I grabbed my tiny suitcase and threw it before I fell to the floor and started sobbing, it was Father's fault for the divorce and now he can't see me! I knew I was having a tantrum but I didn't care, I was so upset and angry. Mother rushed to my side to calm me down, I hugged her tightly and kept sobbing. Youko was sending soothing thoughts to me. Eventually I calmed down. I sniffed and blew into the tissue Mother presented for me.

"Better?" She asked,

"Yes," I sniffed, "You and Youko helped."

"Youko?" "Yes, I told you about him remember?" Mother's eyes went misty as she thought about it,

"Oh yes, I remember." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

That night, I saw Mother reading though a book labeled: _Developmental Psychology_

Age 8:

Today was my first day of school in Tokyo, I was really nervous because I never met anyone there before. Mother said that it was too late in the school year last year for me to start so I had to wait a year. After the beginning nervousness, I soon met a friend named Maya. Youko said he was happy that I made a friend already. At the end of the school day, I raced out to Mother's car and hugged her. I was telling her about my day when I noticed something.

"Mother, this wasn't the way we came to school." I stated, she sighed

"Nothing gets past you I see," She tried to ease her tension by making a joke, "We're going to visit a doctor before we go home."

"Do I have to get a shot?" I asked holding my arms.

"No, it's not that kind of doctor." She sighed. Youko suddenly appeared next to my seat.

"_Shuichi, you mustn't tell this 'doctor' about me. He's going to ask about me, but say I don't exist._" Youko told me, I was puzzled

"_Why? You do exist._" I explained.

"_I do, but your mother doesn't believe this. If you say I don't exist, this shall be your only trip._"

"_okay…"_

_I wished I listened to him that day, it would have saved me years of trouble. I sat down across from a British doctor named Dr. Redman. He asked me about the divorce and the move and I answered truthfully how I felt about them. Then he asked me about my 'imaginary friend'. Youko appeared next to Dr. Redman eyeing me, warning me something bad would happen if I didn't listen to him. However, Mother told me to always tell the truth, so I did._

"_Youko's my friend, he's standing right there." I pointed him out to the doctor. Youko'sears fell flat on his head to show his anger, I squirmed at the glare he was giving me. I would be in for it later._

_The rest of the meeting was a bit of a blur. Redman called my mother in and talked. He threw out words like 'Depressed' and 'Safety Blanket'. Later did I piece together what I heard: In order to cope with the divorce, I created an imaginary friend to comfort me. Like a lot of things, I believed that. I was wrong._

_WolfRunner: Dun Dun DUUUUUN! I'm a little nervous with the tantrum Shuichi threw, but still he's seven years old just getting into a high stress situation. My sister told me it's not a happy thing for a kid, she had to go through it. Anyway rate and review and I shall see you all tomorrow :D_


	2. New Therapist

(WolfRunner is clicking away on her laptop when suddenly)

Laptop: HEY!WolfRunner: What the -?Laptop: You shouldn't be on me when it's so nice outside!WolfRunner: But it's 1 in the morning!Laptop: Let off your lazy butt and do something!

TV: Yeah!WolfRunner: HELP! THE ELECTRONICS ARE REVOLTING! (runs off)

Disclaimer: Does not own…wait (Checks watch)…not yet.

Age 12

I scowled into the medicine cup at the tiny pills my former therapist gave me. Dr. Redman suddenly had to move back to England. Before that however, he came to think I have chronic depression after the divorce and gave me medication. I hated my father for causing the divorce. I hated him for not keeping his promise. He promised me we would meet once a month. Soon his visits trickled down to once a year. Now I don't see him at all.

I filled a cup with water and eyed the medicine wearily. It was then Youko appeared. All the therapists said that Youko was a form of my imagination in order to cope with the divorce. Well he's not doing a very good job of it.

"_Well it doesn't help that you keep pushing me away._" Youko said reading my thoughts, "_Now take your medicine._" I sighed. I hated this medicine, it dulls my sense and my mind. I didn't want to fight with Youko however. He's always looking for my best interests and he's more of a father to me then my actual father. I tilted my head back and put the medicine in my mouth. I then grabbed the water and used it to wash it down. Now it was time for school. Then I have to meet my new therapist. Both do not sound interesting to me. I put my head down on the table and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Soon I was once again in the waiting room of a new therapist. I always found it odd that therapists may have different thoughts or ideas about people, their waiting rooms look exactly the same. There's always a bunch of magazines on a rack, an old secretary behind some door, motivational posters, and maybe some fish in the corner. This waiting room was no different. Why do people insist I have to go to these boring meetings? I clenched my hands into my uniform pants. I'll lie to the therapist, that way I'll be out of this stupid system for good.

"Shuichi, the doctors ready for you." The secretary said. I stood up and walked down the hall into the doctor's office. It was in the traditional Japanese style room, complete with a therapist desk and chair and couch. It also had a TV with a gaming system with Mortal Kombat on it. Next to the couch was a Zen garden for people to play with. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see an old lady. She had faded pink hair. She was caring a cup of tea.

"I'm Dr. Genkei. Have a seat." She said in a raspy voice. I did as I was told. The sooner this was done, the better.

"Very well, let's begin. Why is your mother forcing you to come here?" Genkei asked. That question took me off guard. Guess she's smarter then I thought.

"She thinks I'm suffering from depression after the divorce." I mumbled, I thought she wouldn't hear but she scribbled something on her pad.

"The parents are always wrong huh? Your not depressed from the divorce?" Genkei asked

"No…I honestly don't care." I said, it wasn't a total lie, I didn't care because I don't like my dad. She scribbled some more. Why did I feel like she's up to something?

"Right, yes, and there's this other person. This Youko…who's he?"

"Doesn't exist."

"_As far as she knows._" More scribbling.

"Okay, after this session I can say with complete confidence your mother is wasting her money." Genkei said. I was confused. I cocked my head

"These sessions are going to be a complete waste of time and money if your not honest with me. So are you going to waste your mother's time and money?"

"_Interesting, she's a lot smarter then your other friend, Dr. Reddman. I'll have to watch this one carefully." _Youko mused.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked, but Youko said nothing. Even though I trusted him, the way he said that made me shiver. The rest of the session was pretty much Genkei deciding she wanted to play Mortal Kombat, so we did while I talked about my problems. Unlike Reddman, I felt more at ease with Genkei. While I felt more relaxed, Youko got more anxious. I'm not sure if he meant for me to feel his frustration or not. After the session, Genkei gave me the 'notes' she was doing. It was a doodle of a fox.

"_I don't trust her_." Youko bluntly. I looked up from my homework. Why is he so angry with Genkei? I knew he didn't like therapists, but…

"Why not?" I asked.

"_She gives off abnormally strong spirit energy._" Youko explained. I looked at him confused. Spirit Energy? "_I was going to wait to till you were older to explain this but every human has Spirit Energy and Life Energy. Often, humans working for Spirit World have high Spirit Energy._"

"But why does that matter? What's so bad about her working for Spirit World?" I asked, Youko sighed, he obviously didn't want to talk about this now.

"_I…have not been on good terms with Spirit World._" He turned to me with golden eyes, "_Shuichi, you must _not _tell Genkei about the Spirit World. If I'm wrong about this, it will just bring up more complications, if I'm right…_" I shivered as he let the threat hang threat there. I believed him when he said bad things would happen. I put up a mental barrier so I can focus on my homework without interruptions. What sort of terms did Youko have with this Spirit World? What is Spirit World anyway? Is there more to Youko then he let's on? I'm sure that if I investigate this I would be in over my head. I shook my head, no, I just need to trust Youko on this. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me not to leave this alone.

Age 15:

"You okay Shuichi?" Maya asked, I had my head cradled in my arms, my long crimson hair spilling everywhere and blocking my eyes. I looked at my childhood friend. I was deep in thought. I woke up this morning with a large bruise on my chest. I assumed one of the ribs was cracked. I didn't understand where I got it. I also didn't want to tell anybody about it either. Recently, Youko's been distant with me, often retreating to solitude and placed his barrier up. I tried to once talk to him, tried to ask him about the bruise but got a major headache from it.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I said, getting up. Maya sighed at me.

"You do that all the time. I swear your in your head more then you are in real life. What's going on in that brain of yours?" She asked

"Plotting world domination." I joked.

"I bet you'd be the one to do it too. Now really what's on your mind?" She asked. My mask must be failing if Maya can tell if I'm lying. Maybe she has known me long enough.

"I'm worried about a close friend of mine. He's been distant lately and I don't know what's wrong with him." I said truthfully. I am worried about Youko.

"Are you going to tell Genkei about it?" Maya asked. I wasn't considering it was Youko. I generally try to avoid Youko as a topic.

"Yeah, of course." I said. Maya grinned and hugged me goodbye.

"Well tell your friend I said hello." And she trotted off. For the rest of the day I was in a good mood and I had no idea why. After my session with Genkei I went home to tend to my plants. I noticed something in the rose vase. Someone has been digging in there. It was not noticeable to most people, but I noticed it right away. Someone tried to make it look natural. I scooped up the soil and sifted through it. There were seeds in there, and not rose seeds. What were they? I could feel an uneasy pulse coming through them. I concluded that the seeds needed to be destroyed. I walked over to the candle and was about to place the deadly seeds in them.

"_Shuichi. What are you doing?_" Youko asked materializing after a whole day. His arms were crossed. His ears shifted back and his tail swishing angrily, I guessed they were his seeds, and he didn't want them destroyed.

But I did.

"These seeds are rotten. I need to get rid of them." I said turning my eyes away.

"_They're not rotten, they're in case I need to protect us_." Youko explained, I didn't believe him. I also got angry.

"From what? You always have these precautions and don't tell me what they're for! You said you just needed the roses if there was trouble! These seeds are dangerous! I can't have them!" I yelled at him. Youko growled.

"_Shuichi, you get rid of those seeds at your own risk." Youko warned with narrowed eyes. I stared at the seeds. Every fiber in my body demanded to get rid of them. In the past, Youko's 'groundings' were nothing much, mostly him yelling at me. I often did what he told me to do. Not this time. I let the seeds fall into the open flame. They burst into embers to rise into the sky. Immediately I felt the unease lift off my shoulders, only to be replace by Youko slapping my face._

_WolfRunner: Poor Shuichi. He's starting to doubt his guardian. I would too. Anyways, here are the reviews!_

_Firestorm1991: Well that's good, I was really nervous about that scene _

_Aristania: I shall make it more interesting! Dun dun DUUN! Dun dun DUNNNNNNNN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN!_

_WolfRunner: To be honest I finished writing this in the car and I'll wait till I get home to post this. When I do, please review pawease?_


	3. Research and Boyfriends

WolfRunner: Oh my God! *Spazzes*

Yusuke: Holy cow, calm down!WolfRunner: It's just that this story's a hit!

Yusuke: You don't even know that!

WolfRunner: Yeah, but I also found the PERFECT AMV for this fanfic, look up .com/watch?v=bXR2xFSpLZk The epicness compels you!

Yusuke: WOLF! GET TO THE REVIEWS

WolfRunner: Yeah, got it

Aristania: Wasn't planning on stopping and I was just giving you a hard time cause I can ^.^ hope you don't mind.

DarlingAngelthewriter: Yes! I am just evil! Muhahaha! Well Youko is actually. *sighs happily* I need a life.

9shadowcat9: Hooray epicness!

WolfRunner: Now let's get on with the story and for the certain people who story alerted but didn't review, you know who you are, please give a poor authoress and review. It makes a happy WolfRunner :D.

Yusuke: Dear lord. WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho

I fell to the ground with a thud, a sharp pain went through my chest as I landed on my ribs. My eye's widened with fear and shock as my hand felt my now burning cheek. _Youko just hit me._ There was fear because Youko was now willing to hit me if I disobeyed him. Shock because Youko shouldn't have been able to hit me. He wasn't real, just part of my mind, _he doesn't exist! _He can't be able to hurt me!

Yet the evidence was on my cheek.

Youko's tail was swishing as he towered over me, I involuntarily crawled back a few paces. He was still transparent, how did he hit me?

"_There was a particular reason I wanted those seeds Shuichi._" Youko growled, I wanted to snap at him, but I was afraid of what would happen if I did, he continued, "_Those seeds are _very _hard to come by for me at the moment." _His golden eyes narrowed as he kneeled down to my height, "_Don't disobey me again._"

That was the day I started to fear my friend.

_What's going on? How is this possible? _I asked myself. I was alone out by a cliff, this is where I go to think. My mental shield was up so Youko would leave me alone. I didn't want to talk to him for a while. Old feelings of curiosity started to come back to me. While I've always talked to Youko, I don't think I ever really believed that he was real, he couldn't affect the physical world around him. Until now.

What happened to change this? How is he able to affect the physical world now? I grabbed a rock and threw it into the ocean out of frustration. For the first time in a long time, I had no idea what to do. I was scared of Youko. The being that was my father when my father wasn't around. I realized I never really knew the guy. I know nothing of his past. Who was Youko? What did he do? A hundred similar questions danced around my mind. The most important one: Who can I trust?

Who were the people I trusted beyond all measure? There was Mother, Maya, Youko and Genkei, it made me sick on how small that list was. Mother wouldn't believe me, and I never told Maya about Youko. Youko was the whole problem to begin with. And telling a shrink 'I think my imaginary friend might be real' would not be a wise move. No, I would have to deal with this on my own.

With a groan sat on the ground, what would I do? I decided the best course of action was research. I'm sure such an uncommon name as Youko Kurama would gain some results. With a new determination, I set off to find out more about Youko.

I unlocked the door to my house and stepped in, and was met with a surprise. There was a man on our couch. He was sipping some tea as if he belonged there. He had glasses and black hair. I tensed, the last thing I needed was another problem in my life.

He looked up at me and smiled "You must be Shuichi." I said nothing, how did he know my name? My question was answered when Mother came down the stairs.

"Oh Shuichi, you're home earlier then I expected. This is Hatanaka." She explained.

"What's he doing here?" I asked simply, relaxing a bit, okay so he wasn't an incompetent robber. That's good.

"He and I are sort of seeing each other."

That's bad.

Another fatherly figure in my life, not interested. However, if Mother is happy with him, I'll put up with him. Hatanaka stood up to shake my hand, I took it reluctantly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Shiori has been saying nothing but good things about you. I've been thinking we could take a boat up to the lake and fish. Just us men."

That's what Matsue* promised before he left, Just us men. I saw Mother tense too, it's been a taboo with me. I never liked the phrase. I didn't trust this guy.

I faked a smile and said "Sure, that'd be nice." Mother relaxed. Hatanaka smiled and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Then I'll see you this weekend!" I nodded and ran up to me room the first chance I got. Memo to Self: Get sick by the weekend.

I sat down at my desk and turned on the computer. After a minute of loading, I got up the internet and Google's 'Youko Kurama' After a long time of searching, I found him a website on old myths.

**Youko Kurama**

Youko Kurama (also known as the Spirit Fox) is one of the most well known demons of all time. He made a reputation as a legendary thief and bandit. He is famous for his cold personality and use of plants.

The article went to describe his most well known thefts and things like that. The scariest part was that he was a 5-tailed fox* and his supposed 'death' 15 years ago and how he was killed by a bounty hunter from spirit world. I leaned back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair. My friend is one of the most feared demons of all time, known for killing without mercy.

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

*Matsue is what I called Shuichi's biological father. The fact that he's calling him by his name shows that he doesn't think of him as a father anymore.

*From what I gathered in Japanese Myth, a fox's power is measured by how many tails they have. The most you can get is 9. The fact that he has 5 tails is supposedly rare and powerful.

WolfRunner: Well the block of the writer got hit with the mallet of inspiration and I had to write. I hope you guys aren't too angry.

(WolfRunner looks outside to see a mob with torches and pitchforks)

WolfRunner: Time to go!

**See the button below? It is your friend. You want to press it!**


	4. A Day of Discoveries

WolfRunner: Well I'm back! Between wresting writers block and getting ready for graduation…I haven't gotten time to update.

Yusuke: It's true, she has the slip of paper to prove it.

WolfRunner: Shu- wait you're defending me?Yusuke: Just get on with the reviews

England23: Glad ya like it! Mores coming up now!

Aristania: I'm going to have my ups and downs with writers block but I will update when I have ideas!

Ardentes: Thanks for the critique, if you take a lookie I changed it!

Phantomxofxmystery: You're apologizing? You don't need to :D Also I checked your profile and by golly it does sound like Kurama.

(WolfRunner cranks up a jack-in-the-box until it popped up with a sign that said 'WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho')

"Avoiding things doesn't solve anything you know." Maya was saying to me. We were sitting in the biology lab after school. Maya forced the truth out of me when I slowly started getting more agitated as the week grew to a close. That wasn't the only problem. My sleep seems to be affected, I remember going to sleep at a decent time, but I'm always so tired and sometimes I find cuts and bruises on me.

"I don't like fishing." I scowled

"Then why did you accept it in the first place?" Maya snapped. I opened my mouth for a snide remark but closed it when I realized I had no clue why I did.

"_She's got you there kit._" Youko chuckled. He and I were talking again, but I was constantly on edge around him.

"I…wanted to make Mother happy." I replied. Maya heard the small hesitation and burst into laughter.

"Promise me something Shuichi. Just give the guy a chance. You may like him." I nodded, I'll try, but I won't keep my hopes up. Youko muttered something about cynical and dispersed. I rolled my eyes and hugged Maya goodbye, we've been doing that daily now and it is the happiest moment of my day. I got up and took my time heading home

I wish this day would end. I grumbled in my head. Hatanaka forgot a little detail when he said we were going fishing. Apparently, his son Kakoda heard about the fishing trip and wanted in, and Hatanaka said yes. I tried to get to know Kakoda and I didn't like what I saw.

The kid was spoiled rotten. Whenever he didn't get his way, he threw a fit until he did. As the day grew longer, the more frustrated Kakoda got. As Kakoda got more frustrated at the fish, the more frustrated at Kakoda I got. I want to shoot the people who said that fishing was peaceful.

"COME HERE AND BITE ME YOU STUPID FISH!" Kakoda yelled and waved his pole angrily. That is a sure way to get them over here.

"So Shuichi, tell us about yourself." Hatanaka asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

"What did Mother tell you?" I asked

"Oh just that you were a kind boy and a hard-working student."

"Nerd…" I heard Kakoda mutter, I ignored him.

"What do you want to know?" I'm beating around the bush, I know.

"Well…what are you're hobbies?"

"Reading." The rest of the fishing trip proceeded like that, Hatanaka having to rip information out of me, me getting angry at Kakoda, Kakoda yelling at the fish. Needless to say we didn't catch any fish. When I came home my first task was to repress this memory to my subconscious. I slip into bed and fall asleep.

The next day, I was sitting in Dr. Genkei's office again, waiting for my turn. Once the secretary called my name, I walked down the familiar hall. As I reached her door I heard hushed voices. I knew I shouldn't, but I leaned in to listen in on the conversation.

"If you know it's him, why don't we just jump him?" A harsh man's voice asked angrily.

"I told you why, dimwit, we have to take things slowly. We can't risk spooking him. If he thinks he's in danger, he might kill him." Genkei rasped. Were they talking about me?

"I know, it's just I want to do something else then -"

"Shut up dimwit, my next patient is here. Come in Shuichi." I gasped, she heard me? I collected myself and stepped inside. Next to Genkei was a punk with greased up hair. He had the look of the street fighter.

"I'm sorry for the short notice Shuichi. This is Yusuke, my student. He will be shadowing me for the day." I felt a strong aura emitting off of Yusuke, it made me shudder. It also awoke Youko from his slumber. I felt Youko's distrust and hatred coming from the barrier for a few short moments when he focused on Yusuke. He stretched his hand out for me to take. I took it.

"Nice to meet ya Shuichi! Don't worry, I'll be the invisible man, you won't know I'm here!" I nodded and sat down next to Genkei, trying not to focus on Youko who watched the entire session rather angrily. This session was different. Instead of the relaxed pace, Genkei seemed have more questions, and would not let me veer off an uncomfortable topic. She even brought up Youko once. I couldn't wait for the hour to be up. After the session, Youko stirred again.

"_Shuichi, I need you to listen in on their conversation again." _Youko said sternly. I was hesitant.

"_But it isn't our business Youko, besides Mother is waiting for me." _A sharp pain suddenly hit my head, I grabbed it in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"_Don't question me and just do it." _Youko growled. I nodded, not wanting to enter another argument. I crept back to the door and leaned in, hardly breathing.

"-thought _I _had problems. He really needs to loosen up." Yusuke was saying, "But yeah, I see why you wanna wait before executing the plan."

"He holds a firm grip on the boy. We need to find a way to gain Shuichi's trust."

"He seems to trust you pretty well Grandma."

"Probably not as much as the Spirit Fox, he's had years of manipulation -" I heard enough. I got up and ran out of the door. Who was this Yusuke character, and why was he after Youko. Once I was in the safety of my room, I rounded on Youko.

"_What's going on Youko?" _I yelled at him, "_What are you? Why is this Spirit World after you?" _I felt distain coming from Youko.

"_Don't take that tone with me!_" Youko snarled, "_You needed worry, Shuichi, I am working on the problem._" that made me even more angrier.

"_The hell I won't worry! If they're after you then their after me! And I have a right to know what's going on! Is it because of your past thieving days?" _Youko let surprise slip out.

"_How-"_

"_I live in the Information Age, Youko. Just tell me what's going on." _I pleaded. Youko paused as he thought about it. Then he put up his barrier.

"_I have secrets for a reason. You just have to trust me." I bit back a roar of frustration and took some deep breaths. I had to think about it rationally. I closed my eyes and focused inward. Through my minds eye, I saw the inky black barrier Youko erected. I pushed at it in several different places, testing it's weaknesses. I felt a weak spot and pushed. I guess Youko was distracted. I pushed harder and stepped inside._

_Youko inhabited a large cage. Like one in a zoo. The bars were green from rust and the paint of the back wall was starting to peel. Thrown about the cage floor was hay and what looked like blood. The 'walls' outside of the cages were the same black of the barrier, but right across from the cage was a white wooden door. I crouched down and hid in a shadowy corner of the cage. Youko was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. He seemed…evil. Like a monster._

"_They're on to me and Shuichi's starting to suspect something. I'll have to hasten my plans." He looked at his hand and snarled, "I'll be damned if I let them get the Forlorn Hope, I worked too hard to get it." Forlorn Hope? What's that? "I'll need to move it to a better hiding spot. It will be risky but worth it." I closed my eyes and thought about it. I opened them again and I was back in my room. That's a nice trick, I'll have to keep it from Youko in case I need it again. I double-checked my homework and then went to bed._

_The next morning, I awoke covered in blood._

_WolfRunner: Oh. Mah. Gawd! PLOT DEVELOPMENT! GAH! WE'RE DOOMED! Sorry for the late update guys but as I said, Busyness + Writer's Block = BITCH! I hope this epic chappie makes up for it :D. _

_A review of this chapter comes with cookies and a free puppy!_


	5. A Plan, Sort Of

WolfRunner: Hey guys, sorry for the LONG wait, my computer was being annoying, as in my writing computer complained that I had no memory despite the fact that I had about 5 GB of free space, so in order to free space, it deleted every document on it, including my 20k novel and this chapter. I managed to save my novel but that's it. Honestly, when I get to college I'm getting a better writing computer. Well time for reviews!

Ardentes: All your questions will be revealed eventually!

WolfRunner: Once upon a time, there was a girl with a dream. That dream was to own Yu Yu Hakusho. So she went to Japan to try and find the creator so she could make him give it to her. But she failed, so instead she settled for the box set. Enjoy.

I awoke slowly. In the haze of being awake and asleep, I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. That's when I felt something. It was slimy and it smelled odd. Lazily I opened one eye to find I was covered in blood. All my sleepiness was gone in an instant.

I sat up and ran to the bathroom, taking off my clothes and turned on the shower, not caring if it's cold or not. I started scrubbing my arms, hoping to get the blood off. However, no matter how hard I scrubbed, the blood remained. Why won't it come off?

Youko stirred, feeling my unease. "_What's wrong kit?"_ He asked

"It won't come off! Get it off me!" I cried, not caring if I said it out loud or not. He rolled his eyes and sent soothing thoughts to me. He hadn't done that in years. However…it was different. It was like he was forcing me to calm down. It was working too, I felt my muscles relaxing, my arms fell to my side and I closed my eyes. Despite my earlier panic attack, I felt peaceful.

"_I need you to listen and do as I say Shuichi," _Youko said in a calm voice, "_I need you to get rid of everything that has blood on it. The sheets, your clothes. If there are blood on the carpet, clean it up, you will not tell your mother about this." _I felt myself panicking again but Youko pushed it down. Slowly, I nodded and I finished my shower and went to work, grateful that Mother went to Hatanaka's for the weekend.

As the calmness wore off, I began to think about what was going on. As I thought about all the hints, the doziness, the cuts I don't remember getting. I started to think that Youko's been using my body while I was asleep. There was only one way to prove it. I placed my shield as I finished removing my bed sheets. I would have to catch him in the act.

I was sitting at my computer again. I had duct tapped several video cameras into my room and hid them to the best of my abilities. Crude, yes, but it should get the job done, even if he finds them all and destroys them, I'll know he did it. Now as I wait, I was looking up the Forlorn Hope I heard Youko talk about. I went to the website I found the article about Youko and placed 'Forlorn Hope' into the search engine. This yielded no results. I went to Google and typed it in again. It was all useless information. I typed in several variations of it including 'Legend of the Forlorn Hope' or 'Forlorn Hope Myth' Once again, I gained no information about the Forlorn Hope. Frustrated, I shut off the computer, glaring at the blank screen.

What was the Forlorn Hope? Why did Youko want it? What does it do? All these questions filled my mind. This whole thing seemed like a puzzle, and the Forlorn Hope was the missing piece I needed. I shook my head, I can't bother myself with these questions now. All I had to do was wait till tonight, then I'll be one step closer to finding out one of the mysteries.

Or so I thought.

I overslept the next morning, and when I woke up, I found Mother looking around my room holding my cameras.

"Mother!" I cried, leaping out of bed. She looked up at me when I said this.

"Shuichi what on Earth are you doing with all of our cameras? I've been looking all over for them." She asked. I had to hold back a sigh.

"It's a project I'm working on for extra credit! I'm recording my face for reactions during the sleep cycles." I hastily came up with an excuse, it seemed believable enough. Mother, however, wasn't convinced.

"I'm talking to Genkei about this." She warned and left the room. I sat down on my bed defeated, Mother just took away my evidence. There was a smugness suddenly emitting through my head.

"Shut up." I muttered, I went to take a shower.

WolfRunner: Short chapter but it's better then nothing. So I got my computer crap all sorted out and what do I do? Play video games until one bored day…

(WolfRunner was sitting around doing nothing when suddenly something hits her on the head)

WolfRunner: Inspiration hit me. I think that the reason Kurama in the show is a genius is because he has the memories of a 1000 year old fox on his side. This is not the case here, so he's smarter then most, ie saying smart words, but not on the genius level. Also, if you wanted to catch yourself running off in the night what plan would YOU come up with on short notice?

WolfRunner: Another note, after the 4th of July, I'm going up to Pennsylvania again! The same dairy farm as last year. Go me! Review please?


	6. The Psychic

WolfRunner: Okay, for those of you who were wondering where I've been, I have been enjoying me being 18 as of July 16th! Go me!Yusuke: And what about the other days?

WolfRunner: Er…Alien Abduction?

Yusuke: Ugh, your hopeless

WolfRunner: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Out of paranoia, I eventually became an insomniac. This would cause me to fall asleep when I don't want to, such as in class or during homework. My health was slowly falling as well, my skin became to grow pale and the skin around my eyes became a dark blue. Mother and Maya became scared for my wellbeing and talked to Genkei, who started pressing me for answers, and it was becoming harder to come up with excuses, and I don't think Genkei believed them.

On top of all this, Youko was getting even more agitated because I took out (what I thought) was his only outlet to the outside world. It was so frustrating! I can't handle this on my own, but if I tell anyone, I would be sent to a mental hospital! What should I do? I can't even trust my own friend because he's the problem to begin with.

"What are you doing?" Kakoda's voice cut into my thoughts, I opened my eyes. That's right, I was in my room doing homework. I look at Kakoda.

"Doing homework, why are you in my room?" I asked, biting back a growl threatened to come out my throat. Kakoda shrugged and sprawled himself on my bed.

"I was bored, and your room was always off limits." Kakoda grabbed one of my plants. I grabbed it from him, but I didn't have a good handle on it and it fell to the floor, spreading soil all over my white carpet. I was about to yell at Kakoda, to tell him get out of my room when I noticed a glint in the soil, I rubbed off some soil and pulled out a mirror. It looked very old yet it seemed new at the same time. Kakoda looked over my shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked

"I don't know…" I mumbled, lost in the depths of the mirror, "But I have a good guess."

**Insanely awesome random transition of doom GO!**

I threw Kakoda out of my room after a warning not to tell anyone. I was staring at what I thought was the Forlorn Hope. I felt Youko pressing at my shield, so I tightened my defenses, afraid of what he'll do if he found out I found his treasure. Youko has become unpredictable in the past year. I came to the conclusion that the Forlorn Hope was something he wanted immensely and something told me he shouldn't have it.

What did it do? What's it for? To answer these questions I concluded should check on an expert. I needed to find a psychic. When I was younger, Youko had me look up the local psychics in the area, not that there were many. There were at least two, I double-checked the addresses and wrote down the first one I saw, packing a light backpack with water and money for the bus, and I left giving a brief explanation for Mother.

After a long bus ride and a hike through woods. I found the psychic's entrance it was surrounded by sutras. My stomach felt like it was next to a subwoofer on full blast, it was painful. When I tried to step beyond it, the pain became worse. I gripped my stomach and continued. As I reached the top I received a surprise.

Yusuke, Genkei's student, was holding his hand in a gun style. His face scrunched up as he focused and a small blue ball appeared on his index finger and he released it. It flew into a dummy which immediately exploded on contact. He looked up as I reached the top step.

"You're Shuichi right? What are you doing here?" He asked, Yusuke then noticed the pained look on my face, "Are you alright?"

"He's feeling the effects of my wards," A familiar voice said, I turned to see Genkei. I Must have had a surprised look on my face because she chuckled, "I'll go take down the wards, come in Shuichi and make yourself comfortable, I believe we have some explaining to do on both ends."

**SHAZAM!**

**I told Genkei everything, it was like weight was lifted off my shoulders. Genkei listened without interruption. It was once I was done did she spoke.**

"**Yusuke and I were sent by Spirit World to bring Youko to justice," Genkei started, "During his last heist, he stole a powerful artifact, the Forlorn Hope, the mirror you have stuffed in your pocket. However, we laid a trap for him and he was shot. In desperation he hid in the human world, in you, knowing full well we'd be after him. He intended to use you as a shield until he has the strength to break out and leave without a trace." A crushing pain came over my chest as the string of betrayal embedded itself deep into my heart. Youko was using me, every kindness he showed me, was a trick. My shoulders slumped.**

"**What does the Forlorn Hope do?" I asked.**

"**During the full moon, you can use the mirror to grant you the wish you want most, in return you must give something." Yusuke said from the corner he was in.**

"**What?"**

"**Life." Genkei answered solemnly, "I'm guessing Youko is trying to find a way to use someone else's life force instead of his own, so he can have as many wishes as he wants, otherwise he would have used it by now." I stood up, I couldn't take it anymore, I ran outside. **

**My whole life, I trusted Youko, why am I trusting this person over Youko? I guess it's because Genkei told me more then anything Youko told me. I held my head in my heads, a headache beginning from Youko's constant pounding at my defenses. Emotions swam around in my head, fear, anger, pain. I didn't know what to do. I heard Genkei coming up behind me.**

"**I know you're upset, and with good reason Shuichi," Genkei started, "But we need your help taking down Youko. As I'm sure you are aware, he has killed thousands for his own gain." I felt helpless, how could I help them when who their looking for is within me? Luckily Genkei has telepathic powers and answered my question.**

"**We will need to be careful, and back him into a corner, and we will need your help Shuichi. For purposes that hardly need to be explained, I can't tell you most of my plan." I nodded, already convinced that this is the path I should take. **

"**What do I do?" **

**Phantomxofxmystery: Foreshadowing? Plot items? What nonsense do you speak of? And Hiei, posh! I will never-**

**Hiei: I'm in the next chapter.**

**WolfRunner: Damn spoiler.**

**Nameless Sky: You will have to read then! READ LIKE THE WIND!**


End file.
